This study is attempting to define the optimal treatment for subclavian vein thrombosis complicating indwelling catheter. Patients will receive anticoagulation with heparin and subsequent escalating dose thrombolytic therapy with Urokinase to define the preferred drug and dosage for this clinical use. Preventative therapy with low dose Coumadin or adjusted dose heparin will be compared in those patients achieving clot lysis.